


The snow is beautiful

by Uh_huh_sure



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AruAni, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uh_huh_sure/pseuds/Uh_huh_sure
Summary: Y'allThis was for aruani christmas week 2018 on TumblrI don't write but eh I tried





	The snow is beautiful

Annie was used to her father being absent. It wasn't rare after her mother's death. It was normal for him to go out and get wasted in bars.

However, Annie feared her father being present. That was, since he was rarely sober. 

Needless to say, things never ended up well when they were together. 

It was a rather snowy day. Annie was in her room listening to some music when she heard a sound coming form downstairs. 'Anyone but my father' she internally prayed, holding her breath for a couple of seconds. 

Of course luck was never on her side.

"Dad...?" She asked quietly. The smell of alcohol hit her. Annie instantly stopped. 

She could easily leave the house if she was quick. Her father wouldn't even notice anything. 

Owing to the cold outside, she rushed to her room and changed into the warmest hoodie she had, taking her phone with her and putting on her sneakers.

She ran down the stairs and towards the door. Her father was still drinking, though Annie knew he would eventually pass out on the sofa.

She got out and slammed the door behind her. There were still snowflakes falling from the sky and gusts of wind made her shiver.

She didn't really know where to go. There was no one she knew besides Bert and Reiner, who were away for the holidays. She decided to walk for a little just to calm herself down. 

She found herself walking towards the nearby park. She would go there with her parents as a kid. Before her mother got sick. Before everything went downhill.

Annie tried clearing her thoughts. She had to find a place to do so. Upon entering the park, she quickly headed to the big oak tree. She sat down trying to warm her hands.

She knew that nobody was crazy enough to be out there with such cold.

At least that's what she thought.

"Hey... you are Annie right?" 

Annie looked up to the kid that called out her name. She was met with warm blue eyes and a small smile. 

"I'm Armin. Armin Arlert? We go to the same school. You most probably don't remember me." 

Of course she remembered him.   
Armin Arlert. One of the best students. One of the reasons he was bullied a lot during middle school.

"Oh yeah" she responded trying to keep her mask on. She knew she was shivering. She couldn't hide that. But she hoped that Armin couldn't see anything else.

Annie was trying to figure out what to say. She had never really talked to him. Not that she had ever tried anyway.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She heard Armin saying while he was looking at the park.

Annie took a moment to look around. It was indeed beautiful. Snow was covering the grass and almost all the trees. She couldn't help but smile.

Looking up to Armin she could see him smilling too, a sense of pink covering his cheeks.

"You are cold right?" Armin asked her. 

"...Yeah. I guess" She responded. Still it was way better than staying home with her father. The mere thought of that made her want to run away.

Armin went near her offering his hand. Annie took it and quickly got up. 

"Well we should go somewhere warm shouldn't we?" Armin said smiling at her.

Annie was never good at talking to other people.

She preferred being distant. Unapproachable. 

Why did she let Armin into her life? 

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all  
> This was for aruani christmas week 2018 on Tumblr  
> I don't write but eh I tried


End file.
